


first kiss

by florences



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, [happy voice] "they llllike each other"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florences/pseuds/florences
Summary: Sitting underneath an oak tree, Lucy wondered if she should confess her feelings to Natsu. Turns out, the outcome was better than she had expected.





	first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> » my last work from my fanfiction.net account (from back in 2013 wow)...  
» i don't have much to say about this one except please enjoy!

Lucy liked him. She definitely liked him. Though, her conscious had only just fully registered the very idea of it. She didn't know how long she harboured these feelings for him… but they were definitely there.

Sitting under an oak tree on the outskirts of Hargeon Town, Lucy let her head roll back a bit with a sigh, feeling the magnificent contrast of both the coolness of the breeze against her complexion, and the warmth of the sun seeping through the tree's branches. Next to her, was a familiar pink-haired mage, who almost looked as if he was about to doze off. Though, they both looked quite exhausted. Maybe it was due to the fact that they had just completed a mission and were on their way back to Magnolia Town. Happy had wandered off somewhere, muttering something along the lines of 'fish', leaving Natsu and Lucy behind to wait for him.

But Lucy took this as a chance. She wanted to know, once and for all, what her companion felt towards her. And what more of a perfect moment than this one?

"Hey, Natsu…" Lucy started, slowly and cautiously. She didn't want to say the wrong thing and mess up a good opportunity.

"Mmm?" Natsu hummed, opening one eye slightly to look at her. Yet, as soon as he had done so, Lucy's breath hitched in her throat, rendering her unable to continue her sentence. Why he had this effect on her was still beyond her knowledge. And she pondered about it to that very moment.

"Do you…" she took a deep breath, "Do you ever wish we were our Edolas counterparts?" it seemed like a stupid question but she had replayed the outcomes of the situation a million times over in her head. She was prepared for this… no matter if he'd say yes or no to liking her back.

"I don't think I'd do good as the shy and timid type." he replied with a puzzled look painted across his face. "Besides, other me was sort of a push-over."

"No, I mean, do you ever wish we, you and I, had the friendship of our Edolas counterparts?" she bit her lip, afraid to look at him directly. There was no going back with the conversation though and she knew it.

"Why? So you can beat me up like Edolas Lucy did?" he smirked and chuckled, "I don't think so."

Lucy also managed a small laugh at his comment… but that wasn't what she meant either. She didn't know if he'd ever end up realising that what she was trying to make reference to, was Lucy Ashley's feelings for Natsu Dragion. _'That Natsu… he can be so dense sometimes.'_ she thought to herself and exhaled slowly.

But truthfully, Natsu wasn't as dense as people perceived him to be. He just decided to stay oblivious to a couple of things here and there. Although today, he resolved to express his true feelings. He liked Lucy Heartfilia; the kind, genuine and clever girl he could call his best friend. Did she like him? Well he'd take his chances and find out. He knew what she was trying to imply from the very first sentence and he thought that maybe she did like him back?

"Lucy… do you like me?" Natsu asked suddenly, barely giving her any time to even reply to her own name being called out. Internally, she was screaming and flapping her arms around. This was not how her plan was supposed to unfurl.

"How could you think that!" she almost screeched, hitting him over the head with her hand. It was her own little way of covering up for herself… and honestly, he found it adorable. It was the little things he loved about her.

Rubbing the slightly injured area on his head, he gave a half-smile and shifted a little closer to her. He didn't care whether she liked him or not, because at this point, she wasn't moving away and he was definitely determined to let her know of his feelings.

"Hmm… too bad if you don't then." his voice became lower and huskier than usual as his face moved closer to hers. It was enough to make her become rigid in her spot and also to make her heart throb.

"Just kiss me already…" she muttered, placing her hand against his warm cheek.

"I was planning on it." he chuckled, finally closing the last bit of distance between them. And as his hand slid slowly down her body to rest over her hip, he reminded himself that he could well be one of the luckiest guys in the world at that point. Lucy Heartfilia would become his after that day.

Lucy breathed in his familiar scent one last time before his lips finally brushed up against hers… softly and tenderly at first. The kiss itself, had a dizzying effect on her and she soon found herself moving even closer to him, somewhat pushing him back against the tree and wrapping her arms around his neck before moving to straddle his waist. It had happened so fast… but neither could care at that moment. All they knew was that they were enjoying this… and that their feelings had finally become obvious to one another. And as they broke away from the kiss for air, neither said a word. Just looking into each other's eyes was enough to make them yearn for more. And soon, they found each other locking lips sensually again. His fingers lightly tracing patterns on her back whilst she caressed his face gently. Maybe, in the end, there was something going on between them, just as the rest of the guild had accused many times. And maybe in the end, Lucy's plan had turned out much better than she expected.

Somewhere behind a nearby bush, was a spying little blue cat who giggled and whispered the words of, "They llllike each other."

_Hargeon_. That day marked exactly a year since fate had brought them together in this very town. That year spent with each other was full of fun, adventures, laughter. And surely they would spend more years together in the future.


End file.
